orpheoscursefandomcom-20200215-history
Teleportation Boxes
The Teleportation Boxes are used in Orpheo's famous Teleportation Trick where his assistant would step inside one of the boxes and would magically appear in the other. History: Before the curse was cast, the Teleportation Boxes were used by Orpheo to perform his most famous trick. Orpheo's Assistant would step into one of the boxes and use the control panel inside, this would transport them from one box to another. Eventually Elizabeth would become Orpheo's Assistant to perform this trick with her father on-stage. Effects of Orpheo's Curse: When Mary (Orpheo's eldest daughter) cast the curse, all magic tricks that were performed onstage would go horribly wrong. The first of these tricks to go wrong was the Teleportation Trick, when Elizabeth (Orpheo's youngest daughter) disappeared and never came back. Role in the game: The Teleportation Boxes don't come into use until Terry meets up again with Alex (although Terry can use the boxes on-stage despite them not working correctly). There are five boxes throughout Orpheo's Palace that can be used by the player, these include: *The two Teleportation Boxes on-stage, these are used by Orpheo to perform the Teleportation Trick and can be used by Terry and Alex at the end of the game to break Orpheo's Curse (if done correctly). *The one Teleportation Box in The Magic Workshop, this is used by Alex to escape but Terry is shortly caught by Orpheo before she can follow. *The one Teleportation Box on the Upper Level of the Theatre which can be used by Alex. *The one 'defective' Teleportation Box in Orpheo's Apartment which will only work for 5 minutes. It can be used for one of two things: #Terry can use it to escape into the Wax Modeling Studio, so that she can get Orpheo's Eyes from the Green Box using the Green Key. However the defects of the Teleportation Box will return Terry back to Orpheo's Apartment after retrieving the eyes. If Terry waits too long or does not retrieve the eyes in time, she will return to Orpheo's Apartment (resulting in a game over by not collecting the eyes). #Terry can press the Skull button which will send her to Limbo breifly before returning back to Orpheo's Apartment (though it still results in a game over). Control Panel Usage: These boxes can be used with the control panel inside, there are at least two buttons to choose from in each box (though all boxes have the Skull Button on the control panel). *If the player chooses the Skull Button in any of the boxes, they will end up in limbo with Elizabeth forever and the game will be over. *If the player chooses the Box Button in the boxes on-stage, it teleports the user from one Teleportation Box to another (though only at the end of the game). *If the player chooses the Question Mark Button in the boxes on-stage, it teleports the user into the space between the two Teleportation Boxes. If the player chooses the same button (after setting Orpheo free), it will allow Elizabeth to return from Limbo. *The other buttons on the control panel will take the player to certain areas of the theatre, the image on the button represents the location in Orpheo's Palace. Category:Objects